The Yerkes Regional Primate Research Center is a division of the Robert W. Woodruff Health Sciences Center of Emory University. The Center is committed to biomedical and behavioral primate research. Research programs involving several great ape and monkey species are directed primarily toward four major missions. (1) Neurological research including neuroanatomy, neurophysiology, neuroendocrinology, and neurobehavior. (2) Behavioral research, including social behavior and its biological roots, and cognitive and linguistic behavior. (3) Experimental pathobiology and immunobiology with emphasis on neoplastic diseases and primate models for human infectious and degenerative diseases. (4) Reproductive biology, including in vitro fertilization, endocrinology and studies of fertility and sterility. The Center consists of a main station containing animal quarters and research station for breeding and studies of semifree-ranging social behavior in primates, located 35 miles north of Atlanta, and a language research center in southeast Atlanta.